I see you
by Nathonea
Summary: Hermione is in shock once her boyfriend cruelly dumps her. Who will be there to help her? (Sequal to Emerald eyes, but can be read alone) r/r please


I see you.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunatly.  
  
This is the long awaited sequel to Emerald eyes! However, you don't have to read it for it to make sence.  
  
Malfoy leaned back, trying to ignore the obnoxious girl trying to get his attention. "Pansy, for the last time, leave me alone." He said tiredly.  
  
The chattering girl next to him took no interest in his words and continued to talk away, chatting on and on about irrelevant gossip. "...And Seamus and Lavender got together, they look absolutely sickening..."  
  
After a few minutes, Malfoy just shrugged and tuned her out. "Stupid girl." He muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, she didn't hear.  
  
His gaze drifted over the different tables. Nothing he saw really interested him.  
  
"...And Potter finally broke up with that dreadful mudblood..." Pansy chattered on, oblivious to him.  
  
Malfoy gave her a slightly interested look. "Say what?" He asked.  
  
Pansy beamed up at him, inordinately happy that she got his attention. "Potter and Granger broke up." She said. "It's all over the school." She gave him a brilliant smile. "Potter was cheating on her." She whispered. "She caught him kissing Ginny Weasley."  
  
Malfoy turned his attention over to the Gryffindor table. "So the unbreakable couple finally broke." He muttered.  
  
Indeed, Ginny and Harry were sitting next to each other, giving each other loving smiles. As Malfoy watched, Ginny leaned over and gave Harry a slight peck on the cheek.  
  
Malfoy turned his gave over to Hermione, who was sitting at the end of the table, apparently uninterested in her food.  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but his words died down in his throat. Hermione was the very image of defeat. Her shoulders were slumped, her wavy brown hair falling unnoticed into her face, her light golden eyes showing incredible grief. As he watched, a solitary tear trailed down her melancholy face.  
  
"She looks sad." He commented, his words going unnoticed by himself and Pansy-who continued to gossip.  
  
Hermione stood up, pushing her uneaten plate of food away from herself. She took her bag, then walked out of the dinning hall.  
  
Malfoy found himself following her. She slowly walked down the hall, not noticing him.  
  
She walked into the library and sat down at a mostly hidden table. As he watched her, she buried her head in her hands and started to sob.  
  
Malfoy sat down next to her and hugged her. Immediately she hugged him back, burying her face into his shirt.  
  
Feeling rather awkward, he held her, letting her cry herself out.  
  
After a while she pulled away from him, drying her eyes. She gave him a wary look, her eyes red. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice wavering.  
  
Malfoy took a deep breath. "I, I saw you crying, and I thought I might go see what was a matter." He said, stuttering for some unknown reason.  
  
Hermione gave him a narrowed eyed look. "Are you telling the truth?" She asked.  
  
Malfoy nodded.  
  
Hermione looked at her hands, a few tears falling down her face.  
  
Malfoy bit his lip. "If you want to talk, I'll listen." He said truthfully.  
  
Hermione gave him an uncertain look, then started to spill her story. All of her pain that she had received the past week was poured out to him.  
  
Wiping a tear from her own eye, Hermione looked up at him. "And after he told me that, he called off our date to the Christmas ball tomorrow." She said, looking down at her hands. "I'm not going anymore. I'm too ugly to find another date"  
  
Malfoy put a hand on her chin, making her look up at him. "Don't believe that." He commanded. "That is totally and completely wrong."  
  
Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" She asked bitterly. "My boyfriend deserted me for my best friend, because I'm ugly." She said, her tone self-loathing.  
  
Malfoy shook his head. "That's not true." He said, then bit his lip again. "Could you go with me?" He asked.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, her mouth forming a perfect O. "Are you serious?" She asked, dumbfounded. "You, Draco Malfoy, don't have a date?"  
  
Malfoy grimaced slightly. "Well, the only girl that's willing to go with me is Pansy Parkinson, and, well..."  
  
Hermione giggled slightly. "I'd like that." She said suddenly.  
  
Malfoy smiled at her. "Thanks." He said, and found that he meant every word he had said.  
  
The next day Draco waited, fidgeting slightly in his dress robes.  
  
Before him, Hermione stepped up. "Are you ready?" She asked carefully.  
  
Draco looked at her, and felt himself take a sharp intake of breath. She looked absolutely stunning.  
  
She had a dark, midnight blue robe on, made out of dark velvet. Her hair was done in a simple twist, and soft tendrils of hair floated around her face. She face was slightly pink.  
  
He smiled down at her. "You look great." He whispered, then brought her hand up to her lips and kissed it. "Let's go."  
  
A/N Isn't that a short'n sweet one? Review please! 


End file.
